In health care, a hospital central processing department is responsible for sterilizing surgical instruments in preparation for use in surgical procedures. These instruments are cleaned, disinfected, wrapped and sterilized. Common problems associated with sterilization of wrapped packs of surgical instruments include: verification of a proper sterile cycle and verification of proper surgical pack humidity conditions within the surgical pack at the end of the sterile cycle. The sterilization process uses steam which may condense creating a potentially problematic wet-pack environment within the surgical pack at the end of a sterile cycle. When sterile packs are opened in a surgery setting, any sign of moisture within a surgical pack is interpreted as an unsterile condition and the instruments cannot be used. The unsterile instruments are considered unfit and must be reprocessed. When wet-packs are found, surgical procedures may be delayed, prolonged, or canceled.